


Rodney McKay and the Book of Doom

by Rina (rinadoll)



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Community: picfor1000, Gen, harry potter fandom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-02-12
Updated: 2006-02-12
Packaged: 2018-05-10 13:21:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5587255
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rinadoll/pseuds/Rina
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rodney firmly believes the entire city has lost their collective minds. (uploaded 2016)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Rodney McKay and the Book of Doom

The jumper bay was teeming with people, each trying to look busy and as if they had a good reason for being there. Military, science, medical, they all milled about and tried to fit in.

Elizabeth stood on the balcony. She knew full well that they, as well as she, had other things to be doing. John bounced slightly on the balls of his feet, beside her. He was two weeks behind in mission reports. She had decided to ignore this impromptu day off in favor of the morale boost it provided.

"60 seconds until Daedalus," came the call behind her. 

"Understood," she called back and smiled at John. "Ready?"  
  
They hurried down the stairs to join the crowd, waiting for supplies to be beamed in from the Daedalus. The muted discussions became louder and more excited, finally erupting as several stacks of cardboard boxes, some emblazoned with the Bloomsbury Book logo, others with Scholastic, appeared. 

Elizabeth held up her clipboard. "All right, quiet down, everyone! I have here the names of everyone who requested a copy of Harry Potter and the Half-Blood Prince. When you hear your name, come and take one copy and step to the side quickly. And, of course, please refrain from informing anyone who doesn't wish to hear the identity of the Half-Blood Prince. Thank you. First on the list is Lauren Abrams."

**

Two days later, excitement still lingered in the air. The mess was quiet even when full, only the crinkling of turning pages and occasional scattered light laughter and muttered quotes breaking the silence. The faster readers had already set up discussion groups, but they tended towards deserted rooms or labs for privacy. 

Rodney was forever yelling for scientists and finding them either missing or engrossed in conversation about things absolutely not related to continued existence of Atlantis. He had tried banning the book from the labs the first afternoon, but his coffee supply and MREs had just as quickly disappeared. He caved within the hour. 

"What if the Wraith come?" he asked. "What then, huh? Are you going to tell them to come back when you've finished your kiddy book?"  
  
"No, we'll just beam up a few copies, keep them so occupied they forget about us," John said, not looking up from his book. "Now shush. I'm reading."

"The entire city has lost their collective minds!" Rodney exclaimed and stomped away. 

**

"I do not understand," Teyla said. "These wizards, they are there. But the Muggles are blind to them?"

"That's right," John said, again. "They think that wizards don't exist, so they don't notice them."  
  
"But it is a wondrous thing to be so connected to the elements that they can command them," Teyla said. "These spells, they are good things, are they not?"  
  
"For the good side, yeah," John said. "There are bad spells, too. But the Muggles don't like anything different from them, and doing spells is different."

"I still do not understand," Teyla said. "However, perhaps I will if I continue reading."  
  
"Yes! Good idea," John said, hand sliding over to where his book was resting.

"I do have a few additional questions, though," Teyla said, taking a few sheets of note paper out of her book. "What is a prime minister?"  
  
**

Rodney glared across the mess hall table at Zelenka. He was not pouting. He was not. He was expressing his displeasure and annoyance in a nonverbal manner. Zelenka did not look up, and therefore did not notice. Much as he had not noticed when Rodney first sat down and tried to talk him about Zelenka's newest project. 

"What's the matter, Radek won't come out and play?" John asked, sitting down next to Rodney with his tray. 

"Radek is going to lose his job if he continues to put an idiotic children's book before his duties," Rodney snapped. "God, how long does it take to finish one little book?"  
  
"Well, 650 pages isn't that little," John said. "Also, he's not reading the new one."  
  
"He's what?!" Rodney's voice scaled up. "How can you tell?"  
  
"Well, for one, it's a different title," John said patiently. "Plus the cover is a different color, and that book is a third its size."

"I am rereading them all for my discussion group," Radek said, putting the book down. "I will read at whatever speed I choose, I will continue to do my work and read in my own time, and you have incorrect equation for the project. That is why it does not work, not my problem." He stood. "And pouting is not attractive look for anyone." 

He turned and left the hall as Rodney sputtered.

"I was not pouting!" he said, dangerously close to flailing.

John just nodded. "Of course."

"Anyway, where is your book? I thought it was physically attached to your hands." Rodney speared a piece of meat and chewed it savagely. Stupid Radek.

John spread his hands. "All done. I finished last night."

"And that's it? No re-reading, no discussion?" Rodney asked.

"Nah," John shrugged. "I'm just letting it settle. Besides, I lent my copies to someone." 

**

Rodney finally got back to his quarters after three that morning. Radek, it turned out, was correct. Once he substituted in a different equation, things started working out. He decided not to bother with changing and just collapsed onto his bed. His....suddenly much harder than normal bed. He rolled over and saw he had landed on books. All Harry Potter. He rifled through them and found a note:  
  
Just TRY them. Trust me. JS

Against his better judgment, Rodney started skimming through some. He snorted. He grinned. He laughed. He opened the first book and began to read.

**

Rodney was out of the labs and off radio. John tried his quarters, and found Rodney out on his balcony, comfortable in a deck chair. The stack of Harry Potter books was on the table next to him, along with a large thermos of coffee.

"Rodney?" He was grinning.  
  
"Shush. I'm reading."


End file.
